Maki
Maki Nishikino is the main character of Paradise Lost. Early Life: Maki was a normal kid who obeyed her parents, got good grades in school, and was very smart. She was also very popular in her neighborhood. She loved to draw pictures of her friends, her family, animals, and other stuff. She was very athletic and was very healthy and fit. She was happy. She rarely dealt with depression and sadness, she was a very great kid. She met someone in school named Charlie Terrell. Charlie and Maki became really close. Maki would help Charlie with his mental problems and Charlie would help Maki with personal feelings. Maki started to grow sexual feelings towards Charlie and started to be attracted to him, even though Maki's sexuality is homosexual. Charlie also was attracted to Maki, but not as much as her attraction towards him. This bond lasted for 5 years until Charlie's friend, Samantha, went missing. Charlie didn't hang out with Maki that much ever since Samantha's disappearance. This caused Maki to feel alone. After Samantha's disappearance, Charlie disappeared. This is where Maki started to lose it. She never felt such sadness and anger. Without Charlie, Maki felt like nothing. Marble Hornets: In Marble Hornets, Jay was the main character. This soon changed because Jay was shot by Alex, causing him to die. Maki soon became the main character. She met Tim, Alex, Brian, Jessica, and Jay in College. They all became friends with eachother. Alex liked Maki, according to him "''She is so pretty and nice, it is just...wow!". ''Alex confessed to Maki that he liked her, Maki still liked Charlie, so she said that she liked someone else. This angered Alex. Alex demanded who she liked, Maki replied Charlie. Alex knew Charlie from 4th grade, he bullied Charlie for his anxiety. Maki then discovered that Jay died. Maki was broken at this point, losing 2 of her friends. She then became the main character. Maki's Reunion with Charlie: Maki was found dead with her head severed from her body. Her body was found in the woods, along with her head. 3 Tears was responsible for this. Maki was told by Tim that a legend named 3 Tears was responsible for all these deaths. Maki was furious and determined to go on a hunt for 3 Tears for revenge. Maki grabbed a Serrated Machete and went in the woods. She stayed in the woods for 4 days, until finally coming face-to-face with 3 Tears. Maki recognized the body structure, and realized that this was Charlie. She dropped the machete and gave 3 Tears a tight embrace. She looked up and saw a tear rolling down 3 Tears's mask, and then she noticed she was stabbed in the back by The Keeper with his claws. Maki sobbed in tears. She gave 3 Tears a kiss on the lip area of the mask, and then fell down. 3 Tears kneeled down and started to hug Maki's body in guilt and sadness. 3 Tears looked up at the Operator and he got up, took off his mask, and threw it down right in front of The Operator. 3 Tears grabbed Maki's body and ran away with her. The Operator let out a loud screech and started chasing Maki and 3 Tears. 3 Tears put Maki down right next to a tree and started speaking in latin. This caused Maki's wound to heal. Maki got up and started kissing 3 Tears. They both became happy together, escaping The Operator. =